Portable radios and tape players have become more popular in more recent years because of miniaturization evolved from transistors and other miniature electronic elements, and because of the requirement of only a small amount of power to operate the equipment. While the small radios of have experienced great economical success, portable tape players have been somewhat less commercially successful. The tapes for use with a portable tape player are usually expensive, and it is usually inconvenient to carry more than one step cartridge with the portable tape player.